


Personal Space

by Hatsonhamburgers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Ships It, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, What Have I Done, Wing Kink, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes too many showers.</p>
<p>Dean can't keep his hands out of his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> badly written porn. no redeeming literary quality whatsoever.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean glared at Castiel over the war room table. And the angel glared right back. He could be so fucking stubborn sometimes, and it annoyed Dean to no end. But in reality, if he really wanted to be honest with himself, he liked it when Cas pushed back. It amped up the energy between them, and it made Dean’s dick twitch in interest.

He was the first to break the stare, clearing his throat and shifting, hoping Cas didn’t see his growing erection, pushing against his zipper.

“Fine, whatever, get pizza, I don’t even care anymore,” Dean grumbled, turning on his heel and heading toward his room, his face growing flushed. He had to get out of there and quick. 

He risked a glance back at Cas, and caught him staring at Dean’s retreating form, a dark look in his eyes which vanished when Dean caught his eyes, replaced with the usual stoic indifference.

Dean scurried off, practically running down the bunker hallway, to his room, his dick throbbing painfully in denim jeans. He squeezed himself for a little relief, but that look he _thought_ he saw in Cas’ eyes was pushing him too close to the edge.

He stumbled through the door to his room and slammed it shut, locking it. He fell against the door, unzipping and freeing his cock as he slid down the door to the floor. He jerked himself roughly, biting down a moan as he came over his hand quickly and explosively. He sat there panting, pants barely down his hips, in a daze.

It had been getting worse recently. He had been feeling the pull to Cas stronger these days, and he was to the point where he could barely contain himself in front of the angel. It was a close call this time, and Dean felt like a damn teenager every time he was near Cas. Something had changed, and he wasn’t even sure when it had happened.

It started when Cas moved in. Dean had, in a roundabout way through Sam, asked Cas to stay. He went off to heaven every once in awhile, but he always returned to the bunker. Cas had his grace back, but parts of him were still very human. Like eating peanut butter and jelly, drinking too much coffee, and enjoying cheeseburgers that Dean made. And showers. Lots of hot showers. The angel seemed to love them, and with the bunker’s seemingly endless supply of hot water, Cas would stay in there for a long time. 

Thinking about it was getting Dean hard again. He got off the floor and kicked off his boots and socks, and wiped up the mess he made with his t shirt. He pulled off his jeans and tossed all the clothes in the basket and walked naked over to his bed. He sank down into the memory foam mattress, sighing and gently stroking his fingers over his half-hard erection. He figured he had about 45 minutes before the pizza arrived, so he could take his time and really enjoy it.

Dean leaned over to the bedside table and rummaged in the drawer, coming up with a bottle of lube. As an afterthought, he grabbed a few tissues and left them near his left hand. The lube stayed on his right, and he began the familiar ritual of getting himself off that he had established not long after he and Sam had moved in. It was nice to finally have his own room to do whatever he wanted to in, and luckily Sam had chosen one pretty far down the hall. Cas however, chose the one right next door. Dean figured it was because the rooms were close to the showers, and man, did Cas like his showers.

Dean leaned back, closing his eyes, imagining Cas in the shower, standing naked, testing the water with his hand. Dean moved his left hand over his nipples, stroking them and pinching them lightly, making them stand at attention. His right hand was squeezing his dick gently, building the pressure.

He imagined that Cas would go through the usual shower routine, shampoo in his hair, followed by conditioner, and finally soaping himself up, slowly rubbing the washcloth over every inch of his body. Dean grew harder in his hand and he reached down to cup his balls as he imagined Cas doing the same. He kept his eyes closed to not break the spell and fumbled for the lube, snapping it open with one hand, not letting go of his dick. He poured a generous amount over the head, hissing as the cold liquid hit it, causing a good-kind-of-pain shiver that Dean relished. He spread it around with his fingers lightly as he imagined Cas gently exploring with his own hands, maybe curiously because he had never tried it before.

He imagined Cas shuddering as his hand gripped his cock, water running down his muscular back, dripping from his eyelashes and lower lip. Cas would tease his fingers over the shaft as it grew harder, causing the angel to gasp. Dean moved his left hand down further, stroking his hole, just putting a little pressure there and circling gently.

He imagined Cas would do the same thing, soap slicked finger pushing in his hole out of curiosity, causing him to moan just like Dean. Dean began to stroke himself, stopping to roll his balls in his hand, increasing the the pressure on his hole until he breached it with his finger. He gasped at the feeling and began to pump it in and out in time with the Cas in his head. He could see Cas thrusting his finger in deep and crying out when he hit his prostate in surprise. Dean arched his back at the deep intrusion of his own finger, and began stroking his hard and leaking cock in earnest. 

Cas would be so hard by then, squeezing his eyes shut as he would experimentally pull on himself and moan with intense pleasure, his finger still inside of him. Dean was so close to coming, and he sped the fantasy forward to where Cas would be on his back in the tub, water pounding on his hunched form as he plunged two fingers in his hole while jerking himself quickly. He would have his eyes screwed shut in concentration, mouth hanging open, toes curled. Dean pulled his knees up higher to get better access and added a third finger, twisting as he pumped in and out, his orgasm teetering on the edge.

He imagined Cas stuttering to a halt, eyes flying open, a brief pause before the explosion of come pumped from his cock all over his chest. Dean bit back on moaning out Cas’ name as he came hard over his own chest, gasping and stroking himself through the aftershocks until he became too sensitive to touch. 

The images of Cas had already swam out of him mind, and he pulled his fingers gingerly out of his ass. He had never gotten to three fingers before, but it had felt so good, the stretch and burn, and the pressure on his prostate hurtling him over the edge. 

He was panting when he opened his eyes, the light in his room harsh for a moment until his eyes adjusted. He fumbled for the tissues to mop himself up. It was clear he needed a shower. He wondered if he would have time to get one in before the pizza arrived. He stood shakily, his legs quivering as he threw on his dead guy robe and tossed his towel over his shoulder and headed to the showers, whistling. 

The door was closed. Dean thought that was odd, and he jiggled the handle and found it locked. He could hear the water on when he pressed his ear to the door. He backed away quickly, thinking Sam might be in there, and that was a creepy mood killer like no other. He turned to walk back to his room to get dressed, figuring he’d shower after pizza, when he almost ran into Sam. 

Dean yelped, and cleared his throat to try and cover it. Sam was already cracking up, nearing doubling over with laughter. Dean just glared at him until he was finished.

“Hey,” Sam said wiping his eyes, “do you have any cash? I want to give the pizza guy a good tip for driving all the way out here.”

Dean grumbled and motioned Sam to follow him to his room. He ducked in quickly and grabbed his discarded jeans and pulled cash from the pocket, stepping out quickly before Sam could come in. Sam was lingering by the door with an eyebrow raised. 

“So…” Sam said, “both you and Cas taking a shower before dinner? What a coincidence.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re insinuating, but it _is_ a coincidence. I just happened to need one and thought I would do it before- You know what? Shut the hell up, Sammy.”

Dean went back into his room and shut the door a little harder than necessary. He heard Sam laughing again as he disappeared to go meet the pizza delivery guy at the mailbox. 

Sam was always trying to make it seem like he and Cas were fucking. It was getting ridiculous. Sure it was harmless teasing, but Dean saw himself getting more and more defensive about it. Which was making it more obvious that he had...feelings?... for Cas. It really didn’t matter anyway, Cas didn’t see him that way, and who knew if angels even needed sex the way humans do. He knew about Cas and that fucking bitch reaper that tried to kill him, so he knew it was _possible-_ for him to want to have sex, but it just wasn’t like that between them. Cas was like family, and his best friend, and he didn’t want to do anything to chase him away. He was tired of watching the angel disappear from his life, and he couldn’t stand himself if he did anything to make Cas leave again.

Dean sighed as he started off down the hall to the shower to see if Cas was done. He didn’t hear the water anymore, but the door was still closed. He decided to knock.

A billow of steam greeted him as Cas opened the door. It took a second to clear and Dean had to swallow a whimper at the sight before him. Cas’ hair was still damp, but he had toweled it dry enough for it to stick up all over, like he had just got fucked. His lips were red and slightly swollen as if he’d been biting them. He had a towel draped lightly around his waist, but droplets of water were still making their way down his toned chest, around his peaked nipples, and down his abs before disappearing into the towel. Dean realized he had been staring just a bit too long- but it was the first time he’d seen this much of Cas’ skin and it was so much better that he expected. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas raised his eyes and tipped his head in question. He looked so damn innocent, but so fucking sexy that Dean had to restrain himself from walking up to him to lap up the drops of water settling in his collarbone. 

Dean cleared his throat and fidgeted. “Uh,” he mumbled, “guess we had the same idea.”

Cas moved to the side to let Dean pass him to the showers. “I guess so,” Cas replied simply.

Dean moved around the angel but Cas had not moved over enough to leave much space between them. Dean held his breath as he slipped by, his face reddening as he tried not to make eye contact, lest he pop another boner in front of the angel. 

Cas just leaned his weight back on the sinks, and watched Dean intently as he passed. Dean finally got by him- it seemed time had slowed down at the moment- and flipped his towel over the shower rod, keeping his back to Cas so he wouldn’t have to meet his eyes. 

He heard Cas gather his things and pad barefoot out the door. Dean stole a quick glance as Cas walked out. He swore he saw a smirk on the angel’s face before closing the door behind him. Dean exhaled a breath his was unaware he was holding and sagged against the wall. He tried to push the image of a half-naked Cas out of his mind, but it kept weaseling its way in. Thank god he had already came twice in the last hour or he would have stayed in the shower all night.

He washed quickly, cursing himself for acting like a idiot in front of Cas. He was a grown ass man, and he should act like one. He breathed deeply a few times and made his way to his bedroom to change to pajamas for dinner. 

Dean walked into the den where Sam and Cas had set up the pizza and beer. Dean slumped down on the couch and accepted the plate Cas handed him stacked with three triple meat slices. He took his first bite and moaned around it, closing his eyes in bliss. Food always tasted better after coming, and he grabbed his beer to wash it down. He looked up to find two sets of eyes on him. Sam was paused while putting a dvd in and pulling the ol’ bitchface at him, and Cas was looking at him with wide eyes.

“What?” Dean said, taking another bite.

“Dude,” Sam said, nose wrinkled, “it’s pizza, not porn. Don’t be gross.”

Dean grinned and shoved another bite in his mouth and groaned and moaned with his eyes closed just to irritate Sam further. 

Sam made a disgusted noise and threw a pillow in Dean’s face as he was laughing. Sam was so easy.

Dean turned around to tell Cas as much, but the words died in his mouth when he saw the light flush on Cas’ cheeks as he crossed his legs. Dean squinted at him and looked back at the tv, resuming eating, but much quieter. He kept stealing peeks over at Cas, but the angel was watching the movie. Dean was able to get a longer look while the angel was distracted.

Cas had uncrossed his legs and was slouched down in the chair, knees apart. He was wearing a pair of Dean’s sweatpants and an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt. They had gone to Walmart a few weeks back to get Cas clothing for when he was at the bunker, but he insisted he liked Dean’s stuff better because it was already soft and worn-in. His hair was still a mess and Dean wanted to run his fingers through it. He imagined getting up and straddling the angel’s lap (Sam was gone in this fantasy) and running both hands through the unruly mop, and leaning in to kiss him thoroughly, to leave him panting and wanting. He would pull his shirt off and lick Cas’ nipples, biting them gently, working his way along Cas’ skin until he had to climb down between his legs and pull off the pajama pants and run his tongue-

He realized Cas was staring back at him. He reddened and looked back at the tv. He was the one to cross his legs this time, wanting to escape, but knowing he’d put on quite a show with the way he was tenting his pants. He willed his erection away by thinking about Crowley, which turned out to be pretty effective, and he relaxed again. 

The movie was over and Dean looked over to Sam who had fallen asleep after two beers. He got up and turned off the tv, watching Cas out of the corner of his eye. The angel stood up in one fluid movement, and stretched out his back, arms over his head. A sliver of his hipbones showed at the hem of his (Dean’s) shirt, and Dean had to gulp instead of moan. He needed to get out of there.

Dean stood quickly, inadvertently knocking over a pizza box, scattering the discarded plates and napkins. Dean looked at Sam, but he was still asleep. He turned back to clean up and almost ran into Cas who was about two inches from him. He was about to growl about personal space- mostly out of habit- but Cas dropped to his knees in front of him. Dean gasped, but Cas was only stooping to pick up the mess. Dean kicked himself mentally and knelt down to help. 

He could smell Cas being that close to him. Soap and beer and that whatever unique pheromone smell coming off his neck. Dean wanted to just move over the scant space between them and lick a stripe along Cas’ neck, but somehow he resisted. Cas stood first, then Dean found himself eye level with Cas’ crotch and the urge to nuzzle it was so strong he felt disoriented momentarily. Cas’ smell was stronger there, and Dean felt heady until the angel moved away to dispose of the garbage in the kitchen. Dean scrambled up, making his escape before Cas came back and saw him jerking off on the dvd player or something else pathetic. 

He rushed by the open kitchen door glancing in, and froze. Cas was standing at the counter by the trash with his back to Dean. He was moving, shaking gently, and Dean saw that Cas had his hand down the front of his pants, definitely jacking it in the kitchen. Dean couldn’t move from his spot- a thousand of his fantasies were happening right in front of him and he was rooted to the floor. His dick was now very interested, and it was trying to peek out the fly in the front of his pajamas. He stroked himself absently, and forcefully put his hands back by his sides. He watched as Cas gasped and threw his head back and groaned as his hand moved faster. He was moving erratically, and Dean could tell he was about to come. Some part of his brain said he should probably give Cas some privacy, or he might be caught perving by the door, but the rest of his brain said to shut up and keep watching because the best part was about to happen. 

Dean had a wet spot on the front of his pajamas and he quickly decided to give himself a tug, just for a little relief. He slipped his hand into his pants and squeezed his cock roughly, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. Cas was grunting with effort, now leaning over the counter slightly, bracing himself as his legs shook. He was close, and so was Dean, and Cas arched his back suddenly, coming with a low, throaty moan. Dean came like a shotgun when he heard Cas’ voice, and nearly collapsed on the floor. 

Cas was panting heavily, but was still facing away. Dean dashed away on wobbly legs to his room and quietly shut the door. He was breathing hard as he rested his forehead on the door. He thudded his head against it a couple of times for being such a perv- he hoped to god Cas hadn’t seen him, but there was no telling. It was going to be so awkward. 

He thumped one more time, and a responding thump came from the wall of the adjoining room. He swiveled his head, squinting, as if he could see through the wall. He moved cautiously over and stood next to the brick, pushing his ear against it. He could hear Cas moving around in there, presumably getting ready to go to sleep. He heard him sigh and the sound of covers being pulled back.

Dean’s eyes widened and he took several steps back from the wall. He could hear so much. Very clearly. That meant Cas could hear him. Had been hearing him this whole time. 

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to decide what to do. He was shaking, but decided to try something. He walked back to the wall and rapped on it once. It was only a couple of seconds when there was a responding knock. Dean grinned and knocked twice. Cas knocked back twice. He laughed and heard a low chuckle on the other side. 

Dean decided to press his luck. “Cas?” he asked hesitantly, “exactly how much can you hear through this wall?”

Cas’ response came back clearly. “I have excellent hearing, Dean, you know that.”

Dean’s face flushed and his dick twitched impossibly, how could it even do anything at this point?

Dean gaped at the wall, not knowing what to say.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas said gently, and Dean heard the blankets shift on the bed again.

Dean stood there for a while longer and finally shook himself out of his trance. He discarded yet another come-covered pair of pants and floated over to his bed, a little detached from his body, and flicked off the light getting under the covers.

He was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thin walls lead to sexytimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in a random cute Dean dream sequence that seems a bit out of place, but what the hell, I left it in, fuck the police im a rebel

It was the longest night of Dean’s life. He knew it was impossible to hear from this distance, but he swore he could hear every time the angel in the room next to his moved. He spent the majority of the night straining to hear, so it was already daybreak when he finally fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

Dean was having the best dream, he was with his mom and they were in the kitchen of the bunker, and they were baking a ridiculous amount of pies. He was jumping up and down like an excited child, and his mom was smiling down at him. He was little like the last time he saw her, but they were in the bunker. His mom turned and led him to the table and put him in a chair with a piece of cherry pie in front of him. He giggled excitedly when she brought another piece and set in front of Cas, who was just as little as Dean, complete with toddler-sized blue tie and trench coat. Cas’ little face lit up and he smiled a gappy-toothed smile back at Dean. Sammy was nowhere in sight, but when his mom turned again, he could see her big belly where his brother was growing. Dean ate his pie happily, talking with his mouth full to tell his mom about Cas, his very best friend in the whole world ever. Cas smiled shyly at Dean’s mom, and she bent to kiss the top of his head. Dean positively beamed at that, he liked that mommy liked Cas too. He reached out and held Cas’ hand while the little angel finished his pie. Someone was knocking on the door. Dean frowned.

“Go away, we’re eating pie!” exclaimed Dean.

The knocking just grew more insistent, and Dean woke up, back in his bad and sad to see his mom go. That was the worst part. It always was the worst part. 

Dean grumbled and pulled the pillow over his head. “Go away!” he said louder.

“Get up, Dean,” came Sam’s annoyed voice, “you already missed breakfast, and I’m going for a run and need you to make a run into town with Cas to get groceries.”

Dean groaned, burrowing deeper into his mattress. Then it hit him. All of last night flooded in at once, and his stomach sank to somewhere around his knees. He could tell Sam he was sick, but he never got sick, so Sam would know it was a lie. He grumbled something affirmative and rolled himself out of bed. Not bothering with a shower- Cas was in there probably- he pulled on yesterday’s jeans before he remembered the come stain on the front.

“Oh for the love of-” he said, dropping them and getting a new pair out of the closet.

“Dean, are you awake?” Cas’ voice startled Dean, but at least the angel didn’t pop straight into his room- there had been a few close calls at the beginning, and Dean had to lecture him on privacy. That was when Cas started locking the bathroom door when he showered.

Dean winced at already having to face the music before he’d even had coffee or brushed his teeth. He put on a clean pair of jeans and pulled the door open anyway, and went back to looking for a shirt. Cas stood awkwardly in the doorway, his eyes roving over Dean’s bare chest, and Dean could feel the heat of his stare on his back as he turned. 

Dean sighed and turned back around. He wasn’t expecting the angel to already be in his space, but he didn't jolt like he usually did. He stared into those baby blues and watched Cas’ pupils slowly grow to double their size. Dean was having trouble breathing.

“Dean we need to talk,” Cas growled out. The sound of the angel’s voice so close to his mouth made Dean’s legs feel like jelly. But he didn’t back up.

Cas held up a steaming cup of coffee and a toothbrush. Dean, grateful for the distraction, groaned out a thanks and took the cup and started drinking eagerly. Dean broke away from Cas and went to sit on the edge of his bed. Cas stood watching, an eyebrow arched, but waited patiently. 

Once Dean had downed the coffee, Cas handed him his toothbrush, their fingers brushing lightly, causing Dean’s cheeks to flush. He stumbled past the angel to his small sink and brushed his teeth extra slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable conversation. Cas still just waited patiently.

Finally, Dean wiped his mouth and went to join Cas who was now sitting on the bed. He was still in Dean’s clothes and Dean suddenly felt bare, since he never did find a shirt.   
He stupidly crossed his arms over his chest, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself. 

“So, uh, yeah…” Dean started, trying for nonchalance and missing by a mile, “Uh, Sam wants us to go into town to get food, or whatever-”

“We can do that later,” stated Cas, as he leaned forward slightly.

Dean felt his heart speed up. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, and thought about all the fantasies that started this way, and had to reel it in, because now was not the time to perv out.

Cas shuddered, and closed his eyes briefly. He opened them and the pupils were completely blown.

“Dean, you have to stop doing that,” Cas said, his voice going husky.

Dean flushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I’m sorry, man, I didn’t mean to be so loud, I’ll try to-”

“No, Dean,” Cas cut him off, “not that. The prayers.”

Dean’s brows drew together in confusion. “What prayers?”

Cas was leaning a little closer, his breath ghosting over Dean’s lips.

“The prayers. They come at all times of the day. And night. Sometimes when I’m in heaven attending to very important things.”

Dean was still confused. He didn’t remember praying-

Unless-

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth and no sound came out. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Cas continued, ignoring Dean’s reaction, instead, leaning in even closer. “You make it hard to concentrate during simple tasks. I can go and take care of the erections in the shower, but there are only so many showers I can take in one day, Dean. And then I hear you through the wall. I hear you gasp out my name like a prayer, Dean. And I can’t take it anymore.”

Dean felt like he’d been punched. He had no idea that the angel could hear him fantasizing about him. He remembered some of the more kinky ones and was so embarrassed that Cas was in heaven popping a woody in front of the other angels.

Dean finally found his voice. “I’m so sorry, Cas, I swear I’ll stop-”

“No,” Cas growled, “just tell me to touch you and I will. You watched me in the kitchen, and I know you were touching yourself then too. I hear your desperation, Dean, I hear your needs, and they have become _my needs,_ and I need you to let me touch you.”

Dean barely heard the words over his heart thumping as he breathed out a quiet, “yes.”

Cas surged forward, pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean sat still, not processing that it was happening for a moment, then, fortunately, his body went ahead and got with the program and he grabbed the front of Cas’ t shirt and hauled him in to straddle his lap. 

He allowed Cas to explore his mouth with his lips and tongue, and Dean broke away to suck and lick possessively at Cas’ neck. Cas sighed and moaned, sliding further into Dean’s lap, pressing their bodies together. Cas’ breath hitched and he bared his throat to Dean to give him better access. Dean lapped over his pulse point, running his hands under Cas’ shirt and finding his nipples already hard. Dean pinched lightly and Cas moaned and ground his hips down, his erection making itself known on Dean’s belly. Arousal spiked through Dean again, and he felt like he could come just from rutting against each other. He held Cas’ hips, slowing him down so it wasn’t over too quickly. He moved the angel off his lap and laid him back on the bed, looking already like he’d been fucked. It was the hair. The goddamned perfect hair. Dean pulled on Cas’ shirt and he removed it quickly, going back in for a scorching hot kiss, nipping and licking deeply into Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked on his tongue and Dean’s cock jumped, and he had to steady himself. He licked his way down Cas’ chest, sucking marks on him as he went. Cas hissed and bucked his hips, wanting friction. Dean grinned wickedly, and licked a long stripe along the band on his pajama pants. Cas whimpered. Dean hooked his fingers on the pants and pulled them down, and he got his first look at Cas’ cock. It was bright pink and swollen, and was thicker than Dean’s. He immediately pictured Cas pounding into his hole, stretching him and making him come. He closed his eyes for a second to refocus on the task at hand. Cas was staring down at him expectantly with an eyebrow arched. Dean removed his jeans slowly, standing by the bed so Cas could get a close look. 

Cas’ eyes turned predatory. He was up in a second, sitting back on the edge of the bed, pulling Dean to stand between his legs. He held Dean’s hips still and leaned down slightly to run his tongue under the length of Dean’s cock. Dean was surprised, but so turned on by Cas taking the lead. He guessed the angel had learned quite a bit about what Dean liked by all those “prayers” he had been subjected to. 

Dean had his hands loosely threaded into Cas’ hair, tugging slightly. Cas moaned and lapped up the bead of precome that had gathered at the tip of Dean’s cock. Dean tightened his grip and Cas swallowed him down in one smooth movement. Dean gritted his teeth to keep from coming; there was so much more he wanted to do first. Cas seemed to get the picture and he stopped and let Dean’s dick just rest in his mouth for a moment. Cas had his eyes locked on Dean’s and the hunter moved his hand to stroke Cas’ cheek. Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He opened them with determination and started sucking slowly again. He took Dean all the way to the back of his throat and then popped off. He scooted back on the bed, kneeling, and motioned for Dean to lie down. 

Dean was pliant and relaxed as he sank into his memory foam mattress, spreading his legs and allowing Cas to sit between them. Cas dipped down and licked and sucked at his cock making him shake and moan. He reached blindly for the drawer by the bed and Cas leaned over him and pulled the lube out himself.

“It’s a good thing I saw you use this in your fantasies, Dean,” Cas said, his voice broken and deep.

“Why’s that?” Dean managed to get out.

Cas quirked a smile. “Because of the chaffing I was getting from having to pleasure myself so often.”

Dean’s eyes rolled back and he moaned as he heard Cas open the little bottle and squirt some onto his fingers.

Cas settled back in between Dean’s legs. He pressed a single finger against Dean’s hole, circling, teasing, with just a little pressure.

“Is this what you want, Dean,” he asked huskily, “for me to penetrate you with my fingers?”

Dean was beyond the ability to speak so he just nodded enthusiastically.

“Eager, are we?” Cas had the predatory look again. “I've wanted to do this so long, Dean, I can’t even remember there being a time I existed that I didn’t want you. To possess you, to feel you under my fingers, to feel you in my mouth, to put my mouth on you.”

Dean felt the slick finger push to breach his rim. It slid in easier than he expected, he guessed it was because he was near fisting himself the day before. He moaned and tried to keep from thrashing around as Cas pushed it deeper, teasing around his prostate then pumping in and out slowly.

“Dean,” gasped Cas, looking totally wrecked above him, “I want to fuck you, will you let me do that?”

Dean struggled to find his voice. He had never bottomed before, but he had so many fantasies about Cas slamming into him, he felt himself clench around Cas’ finger and he breathed out a “Yes, please, yes Cas, fuck me please, please.”

Cas chuckled and pulled his finger out, grabbing Dean’s hips and flipping him, pulling him up to his hands and knees. He draped himself across Dean’s back, licking and tasting along his spine, taking Dean’s dick in his hand and stroking gently. Dean sighed in relief, his cock had been aching to be touched again. He tried to thrust into Cas’ hand, but Cas withdrew it. Dean held his hips still, and Cas brought his hand back, continuing to stroke. Cas positioned his cock along the crack of Dean’s ass, sliding along the crevice, moaning from the friction. Dean wasn’t worried Cas would go in without preparing him, he trusted him with his body. 

Cas let go of Dean’s cock, causing him to whine, and moved backwards until his face was level with Dean’s hole. Cas spread Dean’s knees further apart. Dean dropped his head down into his pillow so his ass was pushed further up, baring himself fully. Cas groaned in approval, and kneaded Dean’s ass cheeks, massaging them and babbling quietly.

“So good, Dean, so beautiful to give yourself to me, to let me have this...so perfect, so good for me.”

Dean felt his cheeks being spread gently, and gasped as he felt Cas’ tongue lick a broad stripe across his pulsing hole. Dean moaned and thrust his hips back at the new sensation. He had never had this done to him, and couldn’t believe what he had missing. Cas’ tongue was was joined by his finger, slowly prodding in and out, his tongue dipping there as well, casing Dean to shake with need. He was moaning into his pillow, unable to even look behind him. Cas pushed just his tongue in and stiffened it to thrust it in and out a few times. Dean had never felt anything like that, and he could come from just Cas’ tongue fucking his asshole.

Cas pulled back and added a second finger, sliding them both in without much resistance. Dean heard Cas chuckle.

“Dean, you must want it really bad, don’t you?”

Dean responded by thrusting back on Cas’ fingers and mumbling with his head turned sideways. “Yeah, I want you, so fucking bad, Cas, I want you to fuck me so hard, put that thick juicy cock in me, so fucking thick, and pound me, oh fuck, I want it so bad, please please please…”

Dean could almost hear the smile in Cas’ voice. “I’ll give you whatever you want, Dean, I’ll give you everything.” Cas added a third finger, working it slowly in while licking Dean’s rim again, soothing the swollen flesh there. Dean was filled with so many sensations, it was almost overwhelming. Cas stretched and twisted, and finally, barely touched over Dean’s prostate, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Cas chuckled again, and Dean could feel his breath tickling along his skin as he spoke. “I’ve been avoiding that, I didn’t want it to be over too quickly.”

Dean was a writhing mess. Cas paused. “Do you think you could take one more?” he asked.

Dean nodded into his pillow, grunting and pushing back on Cas’ hand. Cas pushed his little finger alongside the other three. Dean knew he needed it, considering how thick Cas was. He wildly thought he needed to get a plug to prep himself ahead of next time, so he would be ready for Cas to fuck him right away. Fantasies flooded his mind, and he heard Cas gasp and lightly slap his rear. 

“Stop it, Dean, or I will come all over your ass before I can even get in it.” he stuttered out, suddenly breathless.

Dean grinned, excited about the new trick he had learned.

Cas started pushing his hand in and out of Dean’s impossibly stretched hole. Dean felt amazing, like he was being turned inside out. The was a stretch and burning sensation, but it felt so good, he had to push back and match Cas’ rhythm.

Cas hummed, “Dean, so greedy, you want me bad don’t you? You want me to claim you, to fill you up?”

Dean cried out as Cas brushed his prostate again. Cas removed his fingers suddenly, causing Dean to whimper at the loss. He kept mindlessly pushing his hips back, his hole aching to be filled again. Cas breathed out in awe.

“I wish you could see this, Dean, you’re so beautiful, waiting for me, so good, throbbing and pulsing just for me,” Cas moaned.

Dean felt Cas’ hands on his hips and was prepared to be thrust into, but instead he was flipped over to his back. He looked up at Cas, his vision blurry and his legs trembling like jello. Cas pushed his legs open and positioned himself between them. He shoved a pillow under Dean’s hips and Dean raised his hand to hold the base of his cock. Looking in the angel’s eyes was pushing him to the edge again, and he wanted to feel him first. 

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean messily and thoroughly. He lined up the head of his cock against Dean’s pulsing hole and pushed. Dean cried out and held tightly to his cock, so he could last at least until Cas was all the way inside. But he was about to blow, and he was losing strength to hold it back.

Cas was looking at him with soft eyes as he pushed, stretching Dean more than four fingers did. Dean was already pumping his hips up and forward. He felt Cas’ cock brush his prostate, and he looked up pleadingly at the angel. 

“It’s okay, Dean, go ahead and come.”

Dean screamed as the orgasm ripped through his body, the world going white for a moment. He cried out Cas’ name over and over, feeling the angel’s mouth on his neck, kissing him gently through the last waves of his orgasm. His chest was coated with an astonishing amount of come, and he watched with wide eyes as Cas swiped a finger through it and bring it to his lips, sucking it off obscenely. Dean’s dick twitched at the sight. 

Cas was still sheathed inside him, holding still with incredible control. Dean could feel his muscles again and he could feel every inch of Cas inside of him. He looked down with wonder where they were joined. Cas looked down too and pulled out slowly and pushed back in, amazed by the sight of himself disappearing into Dean. Dean felt his cock start to swell again. Cas started moving faster, sitting back and holding up Dean’s legs so he could get the best angle to go deeper. Dean was worried about it hurting, but all he could feel was pleasure. He stroked himself lazily as Cas increased his pace, Dean pushing back to meet his thrusts. 

“Cas,” Dean said, putting his legs over the angel’s shoulders, “Fuck me with everything you got.”

Cas’ eyes darkened and his mouth turned up into a smirk. Dean felt a renewed blast of heat flood through him and his cock was standing at full attention again. Cas began to thrust harder, gripping Dean’s hips as he slammed into him, now on one knee and his other foot planted on the bed, mercilessly pounding into Dean. Dean watched in awe as Cas’ eyes began to glow. He didn’t know this was going to happen; he hoped he didn’t accidentally get smote. The lights flickered, and Cas was near the end- Dean could feel Cas’ cock pulse with in him. Cas grabbed Dean’s dick and started stroking him quickly. Dean shouted as another orgasm ripped through him, spurting come as high as his chin. 

Cas was right behind him, his back arching and he thrust once twice three times, and he came yelling Dean’s name. At the same time, his wings burst into existence, filling the room and spreading as far as the walls would allow. 

Cas slumped over Dean, breathing harshly and and shaking where he was holding himself up. Dean was staring in wonder at Cas’ wings. They were inky black with iridescent blue where the light touched. They were beautiful. Cas opened his eyes and saw where Dean was looking. He glanced over his shoulder and laughed slightly. 

“Oh, yeah so that happens with I achieve orgasm.” he said simply, like it was no big deal that his 12 foot wingspan was fluttering softly in the air conditioning.

“And you failed to mention this why?” asked Dean incredulously, “Holy shit, Cas they’re beautiful.”

Cas smiled his crooked smile and pulled his softening dick from Dean’s body. Dean winced and pulled Cas down into a kiss- this one slow and passionate. Cas moaned and folded his wings around them. Dean cautiously reached out a hand and stroked a feather, causing Cas to moan into Dean’s mouth.

“Oh, yeah, that feels good,” he breathed, moving to suck on Dean’s earlobe so Dean could see what he was doing.

He thrust his fingers into the black feathers, causing them to ruffle at the sensation. Cas moaned in his ear. Dean began to massage along the top ridge of bone, pressing harder the louder Cas got. He could feel Cas’ cock between start to harden again. Dean grinned wondering if he could get Cas off by just touching his wings.

“Let me try something, Cas,” Dean said, moving to get out from under the angel.

Cas panted and nodded, lost in sensation.

Dean laid Cas on his stomach, and ducked under his wing to settle between them, straddling Cas’ lower back. He rubbed his thumbs up Cas’ spine, kneading the flesh where it met feathers. Cas moaned and thrust into the mattress. Dean rubbed along the smaller bones in the lower wings, and leaned all the way forward to lick a small little swipe by Cas’ scapula. Cas jerked and nearly bucked Dean off. Dean sat back, taking his hand away, worried he had hurt the angel.

“Dean, do that again,” Cas moaned from the pillow.

Dean smiled wickedly. He grabbed Cas’ hips up like his own had been earlier. He draped himself over Cas’ back so he could tongue and lick and suck over the sensitive spots on Cas’ wings. Cas was thrusting helplessly into the air, needing relief. Dean slipped his hand around and gently gripped his cock. Cas groaned in relief and he thrust into Dean’s hand. Dean stroked a little harder and sucked a feather into his mouth. Cas yelped and came into Dean’s hand, pulsing hot come over his fist, yelling in a language Dean couldn’t identify.

Cas folded his wings back into the ether, and flipped to his back, as exhausted as Dean.

“Dean, that was... “ Cas was at a loss for words, “No one has ever touched my wings like that before.”

Dean nuzzled into his neck and placed small kissed along his collarbone.

“Good.” Dean stated, “you want to move into my room?”

Cas nodded, smiling dopily, running his hand through Dean’s sweaty hair.

“I would love that Dean,” he murmured.

“Good,” he said again, “that’s good.”

“Good night, Dean.”

But the hunter had already fallen asleep, a contented smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. but you know they love each other and get married and fill the bunker with Ikea furniture and go to the farmer's market and all the fluff trope. maybe even a dog for Sam. you're welcome, Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> just a two chapter shot.


End file.
